Rei
by BridleOfTime
Summary: Et lorsque son subordonné, assit sur une chaise, ouvre les jambes, relève la tête, et se rend désirable au possible, Shinohara sait que ce n'est pas Juzo qui est en face de lui, mais bien Rei.


La mission avait été épuisante. Pour être franc, Shinohara ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà fait une mission aussi épuisante durant toute sa carrière, et c'était peu dire ! Avec un profond soupir, l'inspecteur s'allonge sur le lit moelleux de la chambre d'hôtel que lui et Juzo viennent de louer. Tous ses muscles sont douloureux et il imagine déjà la difficulté qu'il aura à se lever le lendemain s'il ne s'étire pas rapidement.

Avec un grognement rauque, il se tourne sur le ventre. Il commence à devenir trop vieux pour ces conneries… Toutes les prévisions du CCG avaient été déjouées, et, là où il pensait n'avoir qu'une seule goule en tant qu'ennemie, lui et son subordonné s'étaient retrouvés face à tout un groupe, appartenant certainement à l'arbre Aogiri. Par chance, ni lui ni Juzo n'étaient des gens faibles, mais la succession presque sans fin des goules l'avait exténué.

Shinohara quitte ses pensées lorsque qu'il sent un léger poids monter sur son dos. Il tourne la tête en ouvrant un œil pour voir Juzo lui grimper doucement dessus, s'asseyant sur le bas de son dos, les deux jambes autour de son bassin.

« Je suis crevé Juzo… »

Même sa voix trahit sa fatigue. Il adore Juzo, réellement. Un peu trop même selon certains. Mais il le connaît, et s'il veut commencer à jouer à il ne sait quel excentricité, ils peuvent en avoir pour plusieurs heures, et la seule chose que Shinohara veut en ce moment même, c'est du repos.

« Détendez-vous. »

Le souffle de Juzo sur sa nuque et sa voix résonnant doucement dans son oreille le font frissonner. Il devrait avoir l'habitude pourtant, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que son subordonné se plaçait ainsi. Il commence à connaître tous les points sensibles de son supérieur, et cet idiot n'hésite pas à en profiter.

Les petites mains fines se posent sur ses épaules et massent avec une lenteur sur-jouée. Ce n'est pas le style de Suzuya de faire dans la délicatesse : malgré son physique, il est plus brute de décoffrage et tank qu'autre chose. Pourtant, il prend tout son temps, remuant son bassin au rythme de ses mouvements de doigts. Et Shinohara soupire, n'ajoutant rien.

Il serait compromettant pour lui que quelqu'un rentre dans la pièce en ce moment, son subordonné se déhanchant sur ses fesses. Il pourrait… Mal interpréter la scène.

Les doigts de Juzo se déplacent de ses épaules jusqu'à son cou, sans quitter sa peau. Les mains fines et douces caressent, mais l'inspecteur sait que son subordonné a assez de connaissance en anatomie humaine pour lui briser la nuque avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir.

« C'était vraiment amusant aujourd'hui… J'ai passé une bonne journée. »

La voix résonne à nouveau au creux de son oreille, et Shinohara ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en sentant les lèvres frôler sa peau, s'y arrêter un peu plus que nécessaire. Ca ne le dérange pas, ça ne l'a jamais dérangé. Les lèvres de Juzo sont chaudes et douces, et c'est toujours très agréable de les sentir sur lui. Rien que sur lui.

La langue de son gamin passe sur sa clavicule et Shinohara frissonne. Il comprend de manière un peu plus claire ce que veut Juzo, mais cette fois ci, il ne lui dit rien sur sa fatigue, il n'en pense rien non plus. Des petites dents commencent à mordiller sa peau, et l'inspecteur laisse un léger rire lui échapper.

Ca ne laissera aucune marque, Juzo fait bien attention à ça. Il s'assure toujours de laisser la peau de son supérieur nette, sans aucune morsure, sans aucun suçon, sans rien qui puisse laisser quelqu'un deviner que Shinohara trompe sa femme avec son subordonné. Rien qui puisse entacher la réputation de cet homme.

Ce n'est pas réciproque. Juzo n'a aucune réputation à tenir, aucune personne à qui il doit rester fidèle. Il n'a que Shinohara. Et ce dernier n'hésite pas à en profiter pour couvrir le corps de marque de son passage, pour couvrir le corps de ses marques. Pour le marquer comme sien.

Soudainement, Shinohara sent son subordonné se remettre en position assise en bas de son dos et les doigts sur sa nuque l'abandonnent, continuant de frôler sa peau sur toute la longueur de sa colonne vertébrale. Juzo semble s'appuyer sur le matelas et le léger poids qui était sur ses fesses disparait alors que le gamin se relève, forçant Shinohara à se remettre sur le dos pour voir la suite.

Et lorsque son subordonné s'assoit sur une chaise, ouvre les jambes et lève la tête, dévoilant son cou et sa peau blanche, se rendant désirable au possible, Shinohara sait que ce n'est pas Juzo qu'il a en face de lui, mais bien Rei. Pourtant, ce n'est pas ça qui l'empêche de se lever du lit pour se rapprocher du petit corps en face de lui, glissant son corps entre les jambes accueillantes.

« Je croyais que vous étiez fatigué… »

Juzo –Non, Rei. Rei.- plante ses pupilles rouges flamboyantes dans celles de son supérieur, un sourire amusé sur le visage. Shinohara pose une main sur la joue du garçon, et caresse doucement la peau douce, avant de laisser ses doigts se glisser dans les cheveux blancs, s'amusant du mouvement de tête du plus jeune qui accompagne sa main. Un vrai petit chat.

« Je veux bien faire une exception pour toi. »

Sa main atteint enfin la nuque de son subordonné et Shinohara laisse ses doigts se refermer sur cette dernière, utilisant sa prise pour rapprocher son visage de celui de Rei, s'assurant au passage que celui-ci ne pourra pas lui échapper. L'homme se penche lentement, jusqu'à ce que les deux visages se touchent et que les respirations se mélangent. La prise sur la nuque se raffermit alors que les lèvres se rapprochent, s'effleurent, sans rien approfondir pour le moment.

Les petites jambes se referment soudainement autour du bassin de Shinohara, rapprochant encore leurs corps et enfin, leurs bouches se trouvent, et ne se lâchent plus. Les mâchoires se cognent, sans douceur, sans rien qui puisse laisser deviner toute l'affection que Shinohara éprouve pour Juzo… Mais, après tout, ce n'est pas Juzo.

Le gout des lèvres de l'enfant, de son enfant, le surprendra toujours. Douces et sucrées, comme toutes les friandises qu'il mange à longueur de journée, sans aucun arrière goût amer, sans aucune saveur métallique, semblable au sang que Juzo prend plaisir à faire couler. Juste de la candeur, de l'innocence. Une innocence que Shinohara se plait à prendre.

Les mains de l'enfant sont déjà afférées à enlever la cravate de son supérieur. Il y arrive sans difficulté, il a effectué ces gestes tellement de fois qu'il sait exactement comment défaire les nœuds sans même regarder. Après la cravate, c'est la chemise qui tombe sur le sol. Les boutons ont été défaits un par un, dans une lenteur sur-jouée, manigancée.

Sans décoller leurs bouches, Shinohara enlève à son tour les bretelles de Juzo, les laissant tomber de chaque côté de son pantalon. Sa chemise tombe, les couteaux qu'elle cache également. Et ils sont obligés de se séparer quelques secondes le temps que Suzuya enlève son marcel.

C'est long, et la froideur de la chambre se fait de nouveau sentir sur le visage de Shinohara alors que Juzo –Rei, Rei- lui sourit, amusé par sa réaction. Leurs corps se retrouvent et la chaleur puissante, presque électrique, envahit à nouveau l'inspecteur.

Il a l'impression qu'ils sont faits pour ça, qu'ils sont nés pour être côte à côte tant leurs corps s'emboitent comme des pièces de puzzle. Enfin, leurs lèvres se rencontrent à nouveau et les langues s'en mêlent, dansant dans un balai dont eux seuls sont les maîtres, dans l'indifférence la plus totale du monde extérieur.

Les mains de Rei s'entourent autour de son cou et Shinohara comprend le message, portant l'enfant agrippé comme un petit singe autour de lui jusqu'au lit où il le laisse tomber, le suivant dans sa chute pour ne pas décoller leurs lèvres.

Ses yeux rencontrent ceux de Juzo et l'inspecteur ne peut empêcher son pénis d'avoir un sursaut lorsqu'il voit tout le désir, toute la luxure, toute la débauche présente dans les pupilles de son subordonné. Avec un sourire, il décolle leurs bouches, en profitant pour respirer.

« Si jeune et déjà si corrompu…. »

L'enfant rigole, et c'est comme si du feu courrait dans les veines de Shinohara. Il a une voix si belle, si angélique, presque pure, qui contraste avec son état actuel. S'appuyant sur ses coudes, il se redresse pour frôler à nouveau le visage de Shinohara, ne laissant que quelques millimètres entre eux.

« Vous y êtes pour beaucoup. »

Ce n'est qu'un soupir, qu'un murmure, mais le feu qui courrait précédemment dans Shinohara se dirige vers son bas-ventre à une vitesse folle. La voix de ce gosse le rend fou, fou d'amour peut-être. Il ne voit pas vraiment comment expliquer ses érections si dures, si fréquentes en sa présence s'il ne l'aimait pas. Il voudrait lui dire de temps en temps, à Juzo. Lui dire à quel point il l'aime. Mais pour l'instant, c'est Rei qu'il a en face de lui.

L'enfant dégrafe le pantalon de Shinohara et l'inspecteur l'aide un peu, vu leur position il n'a pas trop le choix. La vision d'un caleçon, déformé par un gros gonflement, fait sourire Rei qui passe doucement une main sur le tissu, s'attirant un grognement de son supérieur. Ce n'est pas de la gêne. Après toutes ces fois, Shinohara ne ressent plus aucune honte à l'idée de désirer à ce point son subordonné, mais il veut plus qu'un simple effleurement à travers un tissu. Il veut bien plus.

En quelques gestes connaisseurs, Suzuya se retrouve à son tour à moitié nu et les deux s'amusent avec l'élastique du sous-vêtement de l'autre. C'est un petit jeu entre eux, lequel se retrouvera nu en premier ? Lequel aura le droit à des petites attentions ?

Au final, Shinohara craque le premier et tire sur le tissu qui couvre encore le corps du gamin, le faisant glisser le long de ses jambes fines. Il prend l'une de ses dernières en main et passe sa langue sur la longueur, la laissant remonter pendant que son autre main malaxe les fesses souples et blanches de Rei.

« Tourne-toi. »

Le gamin obéit sans un mot et se trouve à son tour allongé sur le ventre, s'assurant néanmoins de laisser son fessier à une hauteur convenable. Amusé, Shinohara en mord une, laissant une petite marque violette une fois son travail finit. Il fait toujours attention à ne jamais mordre trop fort, étant donné que ni Juzo ni Rei ne connaissent la douleur, il ne faudrait pas qu'il abîme trop leur corps.

Une main de Shinohara se glisse entre le corps de Suzuya et le lit, agrippant le petit morceau de chaire laissé par les médecins après les opérations et une petite exclamation se fait entendre alors qu'il effectue de légers mouvements de va-et-vient. Ne voulant pas rester inactif de l'autre côté, l'inspecteur laisse sa langue se diriger vers le petit trou entre les fesses de Rei, forçant légèrement l'entrée.

« Ah ! Plus ! Papa plus ! »

Shinohara ne relève pas la tête mais sourit alors que sa bite a un nouveau sursaut d'excitation. Ca arrive fréquemment à Rei de l'appeler ainsi lorsqu'ils sont dans cette situation, et c'est comme un mot magique pour lui. Un mot qu'il rêverait d'entendre sortir des lèvres de Juzo, lors de leurs vies quotidiennes, mais qu'il ne retrouve que dans celles de Rei, à la lueur de la nuit.

Ses mouvements de main et de langues s'accélèrent, conformément aux souhaits de l'enfant, mais il ne veut pas qu'il vienne tout de suite. Pas que voir tous les muscles de son subordonné se contracter en l'entendant gémir ne soit pas un spectacle agréable, mais Shinohara doit bien avouer que ce qu'il préfère, c'est lorsque le gamin se resserre _sur_ lui et qu'ils viennent ensembles. Un des ses petits plaisirs.

Rei grogne de mécontentement lorsqu'il arrête de lui accorder de l'attention mais ça ne fait rien, il se rendra bien assez vite compte qu'il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Shinohara quitte la chaleur du corps de Juzo –de Rei bon sang !- et se dirige vers son sac où il attrape le tube de lubrifiant. Lorsqu'il se retourne, le gamin est assis sur le lit, le regardant avec cet éternel sourire amusé.

L'inspecteur se rapproche et lui vole un nouveau baiser, qui s'approfondit plus de douceur que les précédents. Les mains de son subordonné passent sous son caleçon, et finissent par l'enlever, laissant l'érection du plus vieux se dresser dans toute sa hauteur. Shinohara essaye d'allonger à nouveau le gamin sur le lit mais il ne se laisse pas faire et les positions sont inversées alors que leurs corps, totalement nus, se touchent.

L'inspecteur est sur le dos, son subordonné assis sur lui, sur sa verge douloureuse aux veines plus qu'apparentes. Suzuya se penche en avant et laisse la bite lui passer entre les fesses, son sourire toujours sur le visage. Il serre, bouge légèrement et Shinohara ne peut rien faire que grogner. Si Juzo continu à être aussi insolant, il risquerait d'avoir envie de venir dans sa jolie petite bouche rien que pour lui faire ravaler son arrogance. Mais non.

Il le veut.

Maintenant.

Et par chance, l'enfant semble le comprendre puisqu'il arrête son petit jeu pour se reculer de quelques centimètres, prendre la bouteille de lubrifiant et enduire le pénis de Shinohara de gel, dans des mouvements étrangement doux qui font gémir l'inspecteur.

Une des petites mains quitte sa verge pour attraper la main de Shinohara et porter ses doigts à sa bouche, se préparant à les sucer afin de les recouvrir de salive.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

La voix de Shinohara est rauque à cause du plaisir mais les mots arrivent encore à former des phrases cohérentes. Le regard de l'enfant se teinte d'incompréhension.

« Vous voulez me prendre à sec ?… Ca me va ! Mais vous me porterez demain ! »

Les deux rigolent et l'inspecteur rapproche son visage de celui de son subordonné, s'assurant de créer un parallèle avec ce que le gamin avait fait peu de temps avant. Leurs nez se frôlent et leurs souffles se mélangent.

« Tu n'as qu'à te préparer toi-même. »

Bon. Il avoue. Ca aussi, ça fait partie de ses petits plaisirs étranges. Il ne le demande pas souvent à Rei, parce qu'il ne sait pas trop ce que l'autre en pense, mais parfois, il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Son subordonné lève les yeux au ciel, lui vole un baiser et se rassoit sur les jambes de Shinohara. Sans un mot, il porte sa propre main à sa bouche et passe un doigt entre ses lèvres, le laissant quelques secondes entre ses dents avant de le laisser ressortir dans un geste aguicheur au possible, qui fait frémir l'inspecteur.

Le gain recommence le manège plusieurs fois, enduisant trois de ses doigts de salive, jouant avec sa langue et ses lèvres et il se relève doucement, les genoux sur le matelas, autour de la taille de son supérieur, une main sur le torse de ce dernier pour se soutenir, et l'autre se dirigeant vers ses propres fesses.

Une petite goutte de sueur se forme sur le front de Juzo et Shinohara ne peut pas s'empêcher de laisser sa tête tomber sur l'oreiller, appréciant le spectacle du visage de son gamin perdre son sourire pour gagner en concentration, et en luxure par la même occasion.

Suzuya rentre un premier doigt, doucement. Ce n'est pas comme si ça pouvait lui faire mal, mais il fallait mieux faire ça bien, pour qu'il puisse poursuivre des goules le lendemain. Sa respiration devient erratique alors qu'il effectue quelques mouvements d'aller-retour avec son index.

« Tu es parfait. »

Plaisir par substitution, c'était très certainement ce que Shinohara ressentait en observant son subordonné insérer un deuxième doigt en lui, laissant un gémissement franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Il observe Rei se mordre la lèvre inférieure alors que les doigts effectuent plusieurs mouvements bien connus pour écarter au maximum les parois. L'enfant lui sourit et l'inspecteur s'approche pour lui offrir un baiser alors que le troisième doigt entre à son tour, et c'est un léger cri qui échappe à un Suzuya tremblotant, cambré au maximum.

Il se passe quelques secondes encore avant qu'il ne retire ses doigts, respire un grand coup et plonge ses yeux dans ceux de Shinohara qui approfondit leur baiser. Voir son gamin dans cet état lui offre un panel de sensation qu'il ne ressent nul par ailleurs.

Et avant même que Shinohara ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Juzo s'assoit sur lui, s'enfonçant avec lenteur sur la verge bien érigée. Il prend son temps et Shinohara voit l'une de ses propres mains se crisper dans les draps du lit alors que sa propre respiration devient erratique et qu'il ne peut empêcher son bassin de se lever, essayant de remplir son subordonné plus rapidement.

Au final, lorsque Juzo se retrouve totalement assis sur lui, ils sont tous les deux haletants. Ils ont beau coucher souvent ensembles, Shinohara sera toujours surprit de retrouver la chaleur de Juzo. L'enfant s'humidifie les lèvres et essaye de recomposer son sourire fier et amusé alors qu'il se penche jusqu'à l'oreille de Shinohara.

« Et maintenant papa, baise-moi ! »

Et c'est avec un grognement rauque que Shinohara inverse leur position, se retrouvant au dessus de lui sans pour autant sortir de lui. Ils échangent un baiser et à son tour, il satisfait les souhaits de l'enfant. Il bouge le bassin à une vitesse folle, chaque coup plus fort, plus profond, et les cris de plaisir de Rei l'empêchent de ralentir le rythme.

Chacun de ses muscles est dur et il sent qu'il ne tiendra pas longtemps à une telle intensité de plaisir. Il voit trouble, mais pas assez pour ne pas remarquer le petit filet de salive qui coule le long de la joue de son subordonné et qu'il s'empresse d'aller lécher.

Shinohara a l'impression d'avoir le corps en feu et d'avoir de l'électricité dans les veines. Sa bite est douloureuse comme il a l'impression qu'elle ne l'a jamais été et chacun des coups qu'il donne dans les reins de Juzo le rapproche un peu plus du septième ciel.

Et finalement, c'est Rei vient le premier, ses muscles se resserrant sur la verge de son supérieur qui l'accompagne dans un grognement rauque, presque animal. Ils passent quelques secondes, allongés l'un sur l'autre, avant que Shinohara ne se retire, laissant le sperme couler le long de fesses de son subordonné. C'est un spectacle agréable, ça aussi.

Avec un autre grognement, l'inspecteur se tire pour s'allonger aux côtés de Rei qui vient immédiatement se réfugier contre lui, posant sa tête contre son torse. C'est une des petites choses que lui seul sait à propos de son subordonné, à quel point il est câlin après l'acte. Et ce n'est pas pour déplaire à Shinohara qui passe une main dans les cheveux doux de son amant, embrassant son front salé.

« Monsieur Shinohara ? »

L'inspecteur baisse des yeux curieux vers Juzo. Car c'est bien lui qui est revenu, il n'y a que lui pour l'appeler ainsi, avec autant de candeur et autant d'innocence dans la voix. En s'appuyant sur son torse, son subordonné s'approche et lui offre un dernier baiser. Ou un premier, vu que c'était plus Rei que lui auparavant. Et Shinohara ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Il l'aime.

« -Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit Juzo. »

Et l'enfant repose sa tête sur son torse. Il dormira dans quelques secondes, épuisé par sa journée, et par la débauche dont il vient de faire preuve. Et Shinohara laisse sa main caresser les cheveux blancs encore un peu de temps, observant le visage paisible de son subordonné. Il l'aime. Il l'aime tellement.

Leur relation est malsaine, Shinohara en a bien conscience. Juzo est son subordonné, il est jeune, il n'a pas la moindre connaissance des relations de ce genre, ni des autres types de relations à vrai dire. Pire que tout, il considère le gamin comme son propre fils. Mais le corps parfait de celui-ci l'attire, ses yeux l'attirent, sa voix l'attire, son sourire l'attire… Tout en lui l'attire.

Pour être franc, Shinohara s'en veut parfois, lorsqu'il se réveille aux côtés de son subordonné, tous les deux nus et fatigués. Il a l'impression d'abuser de son rang, de la confiance que le petit place en lui. Il s'en veut de faire ça à Juzo. Mais Rei… Oh Rei, c'est autre chose.


End file.
